Through The Looking Gummi
by Rain4evah
Summary: A magical mirror takes the gummis into a transverse version of Dunwyn where things are in a horrible condition. Will they be able to restore things back to normal and even more important; be able to find a way back home?
1. Chapter 1

"Gummo Reflo Mirro!"

As Zummi casted the spell over the white mirror that leaned to the wall, the same thing happened again; nothing. The mirror glowed after the spell and went back to normal, but nothing happened.

Zummi started to scratch his fury head. He had tried everything, but it didn't make any difference. "How in the great gummi medallion is this spell supposed to work?"

He had been working in an hour with a spell he had used on a very special mirror he had found hidden when he had been cleaning up his books. The same mirror was to be found in a picture in the Book, and now he had been experimented with the spell that had followed with it. He couldn't understand what he was doing wrong, but on the other hand eh didn't understand what he was to do anyway. The page where he had found the mirror was written in some strange language he had never come across before. He simply didn't figure out where to go next.

He heard the door being opened and looked up to see Cubbi enter with Cavin in his heals. "What's your doing, Zummi?"

"Oh, hello lads. You mean this?" Zummi smiled at them and held up the object. "Well, according to the Great Book, this is supposed to be a magical mirror, but I'm not sure of how it works. The spell is just as old as Ancient Gummis; probably as old as the medallion itself."

"What kind of magic mirror is it?" Cavin asked. The human boy was always eager to see what the magician was up to, and Zummi smiled of his enthusiasm.

"Well, according to the Book, it's supposed to show us things from another place. Look, look!" Zummi hurried Cavin and Cubbi over to the Great Book, which had an open page with the picture of the same mirror. "It will take you into a certain place where everything is the complete opposite as our own world, where everything that seems right to us, is wrong in this world and opposite. And left is right… no, eh, right…"

"The only thing not right here, is you, Zummi. What've you found this time." sounded the voice of Gruffi, who entered the room. "Weren't you supposed to clean up this place?"

Zummi smiled at his appearance and placed the mirror upon the Great Book. "There is this mirror, Gruffi. The Great book says…"

"The Great Book says this; the Great Book says that!" Gruffi flung his hands into the air, and forced Cubbi to move out of the way and crash into Cavin's leg, casing the human boy to step backwards and bump into the shelf where the Great Book with the mirror on top of it was lying. "Do you ever think for yourself sometimes? After you got that medallion, you hardly do anything else than reading it and do as it tells."

"But Gruffi." Zummi said putting the mirror down at the open page of the Book. "The Great Book of Gummis tells us how we gummi bears should live."

"And if the Great Book of Gummis had told you that we all should jump into the river or walk right into Drekmore and surrender to Igthorn, would you have done that too?"

"Oh, Gruffi. You know the Book only does well for Gummis."

While Zummi and Gruffi were talking, Cavin had another look at the mirror. It looked quite a lot like those exclusive golden mirrors he had seen hanging at the castle, but the gummi sign at the top of it could tell it was made of gummi bears. And it had some weird inscription on it that was impossible to read.

He looked into the dusty surface and wondered if you had to be a gummi to look into it. But he hadn't thought it through before he suddenly caught the sight of something that made him rub his eyes and wonder if he had seen wrong.

But he hadn't seen wrong; the sight that met him was real, and he wasn't sure of what to believe when he saw it. He practically jumped back in surprise and disbelieving.

"You guys!" he cried out. The others stopped talking and looked at him. "I think its working; it IS a magical mirror!"

"What did you see, Cavin?" Zummi asked excited.

"I saw myself, but it wasn't me. I mean, it was me, but I was… different. I was wearing different clothes, my hair was different and…"

"Of course!" Zummi said. "You see things as something else than in this world."

"Oh, that's just what we needed now." Gruffi shook his head.

Zummi on the other hand had his interest lightened. "Cavin, could you please look into it again? I have to see for myself."

Cavin, though a little skeptical, grabbed the mirror and placed it on the floor in front of them and held his head over it so they all could see his reflection. Even Gruffi gasped when they saw it; Cavin was still Cavin, but he was wearing different garments that looked a bit more rough and he also had a piece of cloth bounded around his forehead.

"Oh, I was right!" Zummi said excited. "There really IS a magical mirror. And it IS show us another world."

"Well, I have no idea, Gruffi." Zummi said and walked over to the open page at the Book pointing out the lines. "But the Book says that in the other world, things are quite opposite of the world we know. For example; here the gummi bears can't be among humans; but there for all we know they might be friends there. Maybe there are the humans who hide and the gummi bears who walk out there. And WE might have been different like we see Cavin is."

Cavin looked back in the mirror and turned his head back and forth to study the strange picture of himself, or what looked like himself. "I don't look that different, do I?"

"No, but you might BE different, your person might be something else than here. For example; in such a world, Gruffi might had been smiling all the time while Sunni would be true to gummi traditions.

"And maybe Grammi would be making GOOD meals for a change." Cubbi came out with. "Now I see it; everything is backwards!"

"In one way. Maybe Mirror-Cavin that we see here wouldn't even believe in gummi bears." Zummi contunied.

"Hah!" Cavin spat out and crossed his arms. "That would NEVER happen. Not in a million years. NO matter what I'd be like; I would ALWAYS believe in gummi bears!" He proclaimed proudly with his nose upwards.

"Oh, you don't know that." Zummi said. "But on the other hand, we don't know anything since we haven't been there."

"But how come only Cavin is able to see himself in it?" Cubbi said and looked over it, and the others noticed that he was right; the others weren't able to find their own reflection in the mirror. Cubbi stared at the empty surface. "I can't see myself?"

"What does that mean? That in that other world you're babbling about, we don't exist?" Gruffi said and looked at Zummi, who suddenly had become insecure.

"Oh, ehm… well, honestly…" he pulled in his collar and blinked. "I have no idea. After all…"

No one noticed that Cubbi was taking a closer look at the mirror. He wondered why it didn't give any special reflection when he was looking into it and carefully touched the glass plate with a wrinkle on his tiny snout.

But as he did, the glass suddenly started to glow with a white clear light that shaped itself into a sourt of hand who grabbed Cubbi's hand. "WOAA!"

"CUBBI!" Cavin cried out and grabbed the little bear in the other hand trying to drag him away from the mirror. But it was useless; the glowing hand pulled poor Cubbi longer and longer into the mirror plate.

Gruffi wasn't late to act; he grabbed the little cub's legs and pulled them as hard as he could. But it was useless; the mirror had soon dragged Cubbi into it, and then it continued with Gruffi.

"Great stars! Hold on, Gruffi!" Zummi said and grabbed his hand while Cavin, who hadn't been able to hold on Cubbi, grabbed the elder gummi bear around his waist pulling him all he could backwards. But before they all knew it, the mirror had sucked all the three gummi bears into it.

Cavin was left in shock, not knowing what to do. He crawled to the mirror and looked down in the plate and looked into it with despair. "Cubbi? Zummi? Gruffi? Are you there? Answer me!" He knocked on the glass plate, but there was no answer.

Cavin felt how he started to panic. "Oh no… what am I to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, I'm not sure if I'm satisfied with this chapter, so I might give some changes later, i don't know. Just enjoy if you can. _

A bright light, a wind and Cubbi, Gruffi and Zummi appeared out of nowhere and landed on a floor in an unfamiliar place. A major cloud of dust flew up around them and it took a while before they could see and they stopped coughing. When they had managed to rub their eyes free from dust, they found that they were in a dusty room with dust and cobwebs all over it. It was filled with books that had fallen down by their appearance and was now lying in a mess around them.

Gruffi got up and rubbed his sore end. "I TOLD you it was a stupid thing to do!"

"Wow! What's happened to the library?" Cubbi asked and looked around.

"How do we know it's our library?" Gruffi said and coughed.

"Because there's the Great Book!" Cubbi stretched out a finger and pointed at a shelf with the Great book lying on it. "Hey, wasn't it open?"

Zummi shook the dust of his hat and put it on again. "But that's not right? I use to have the Great book lying…" he turned around and his mouth fell open. "But when did the door appear there?"

Cubbi and Gruffi followed his look and saw the door in the opposite direction. There was something terribly wrong with it; there was a shelf that used to be on the left that was now on the right, and the handle used to be on the right; now it was on the left.

They were silent in a moment before Gruffi spoke. "I don't like this!"

Cubbi looked around. "Where's Cavin? If this is the library, then he should be here too, shouldn't he?"

Zummi swallowed hard. "I don't know, Cubbi. I hope we lidn't dose him-er, didn't lose him."

A bit aware that something wasn't like it used to be, they opened the door and went out of the library and into the hallways. Weed had started to grown up from between the floor planks. Everywhere they walked, it was dust and cobwebs and their steps made echoes that made Cubbi hid behind Gruffi.

"Where is everyone?"

"Don't know. Doesn't look like anyone has been here for quite a while." Gruffi didn't want the cub to see him frightened, but Gruffi felt a shiver down his spine at the echo of his own voice.

"Great gummi medallion!" Zummi said. "If this is not the Glen, then where are we?"

"Well, if this is the same Glen, then the kitchen should be this way." Gruffi said and led forward.

But as they came to the opening they thought of as the kitchen, they were surprised to find another kind of room. Gruffi blinked a couple of times before he opened his mouth. "Sunni's bedroom?"

"It can't be?" Zummi looked around, not believing what he saw.

Cubbi run over to the wardrobe and looked into the open shuffles. "All her clothes are gone!"

They hurried to the other rooms nearby and found all the bedrooms; Cubbi couldn't find any of his toys anywhere on his own room, and found that all his furniture was moved to other places. Gruffi and Zummi looked over all the rooms they came over, including their own, and found them in the same condition; emptied and dusty.

They decided to go in the opposite direction in the hallways; where they had earlier used to find the bedrooms. They found them, only in the opposite direction than if what they used to be.

They called for the rest of the gummies, but they only got their hollow echoes of their own voices. Although Cubbi had the strange feeling that someone was there, but didn't mention it to the others; Gruffi would only thing he was imagining things.

But as he walked back to the hallways, he stopped as he discovered something.

"Gruffi! Zummi! Come here and see!"

The older gummies came and Cubbi pointed at the dusty floor. They saw their own small footprints that they had left all over where they had gone, but there they suddenly discover a couple of other footprints bigger than their own.

"Great galloping gummis!" Gruffi busted out. "We're not alone here!"

Zummi studied them closer. "It's big enough for a human."

"Cavin!" Cubbi's face suddenly broke up in a bright smile. "He might have followed after all, only he ended up another place."

"He must have heard us in that case, Cubbi. Besides, we can't be sure it's him." Gruffi said.

"But these are Cavin's! I recognize his boots. CAVIN?"

No answer, only his own voice in the empty hall.

"But he has to be here…" Cubbi said chocked. The cub was scared now and Gruffi laid a hand on his back.

"If it was him, he would have found us now."

After looking through the most suitable places, they decided that they would go upstairs and look for the rest of them. Finding the secret entrances was harder than they thought, but they managed at least to find one secret tunnel that led to the top. Gruffi hadn't wanted to go look for the quick-tunnels; they couldn't be sure if they were safe to drive since they hadn't been.

The field that had used to surround Gummi Glen now was a gray and naked place. The lake had dried out and the ceiling window that used to be there were covered with dry earth and dust. The trees around had been cut down. They turned back to the main tree and looked at the broken branches and the dry leafs.

"Oh my stars! What has happened to this place?" Zummi's voice was shaking as he looked up. They sky were light, but it had dark clouds everywhere and there was a gray mist around the trees.

"Do you think there are any ogres or trolls here, Gruffi?" Cubbi clinched to the brown bear, who patted his head gently.

"Let's hope not, son. The last thing we need now is…."

"Look, there's someone there!" Zummi said and pointed in the direction of the woods.

And he was right; there, in between the trunks there stood a figure hiding behind one of the trees. But it seemed to have discovered that they were aware of him and suddenly turned on his heel and ran away between the dark woods.

The gummi bears looked at each other and Gruffi raced his hand. "Gummiberry juice; now!"

They drank some juice from their bottles and the next second they bounced after the stranger in the forest. As they closed in, they got to see a not so tall hooded figure ran away.

Gruffi was the first one to get to him and bounced upon his legs so he tripped over, and Zummi was too late to stop when he suddenly landed upon the figure's stomach. Gruffi looked up and smiled a tricky smile. "We got'm!"

Cubbi bounce up beside them and landed beside his head. He grabbed the figures hood and prepared to pull it off to expose their spy. "Now to see who you…" but as he pulled it off, he gasped. "Cavin?"

The older gummis looked at him. "Cavin? what are you running for?"

"Wait a minute!" Cubbi stared at Cavin. "He looks just like Cavin's reflection in the magic mirror!"

They turned to the human boy to look at him closer; it was right, he was dressed in exactly the same clothes at Cavin had been in his reflection; the same large gray-brown patched shirt and a brown hood over his shoulders, the head cloth, even his hair wig. Normally Cavin's hair went left, but now it went right. It was no dobt Cavin's reflection they were staring on.

"My, of course!" Zummi said and shut his eyes up. "Now I understand! The mirror showed another world the opposite of our own, where everything is the complete opposite, just like a mirror. We're simply in a world that reflects our own; literally! And Mirror-Cavin is a proof of that!"

Gruffi stared back a moment before his eyes went small and angry. "Are you saying that we're on the other side of the mirror?"

While the gummi bears discussed, looked at each of them after turn, moving his eyes nervously from one bear to oneother, shaking his head like he was trying to wake up. But suddenly his mouth fell open and a cry came out.

"W-who are you? What do you want?"

They all looked at him without understanding. Zummi sat straight up at him. "But don't you see? We're gummi bears."

"G-gu-gu… Gummi bears?" he stumbled, his eyes went wide.

"Yes!" said Cubbi from beside him. "You know us, don't you?"

A moment the young human looked astonished, but the next his mouth started to beaver.

"No! N-n-no-oo… you're not real!"

"Why?" Zummi started to chuckle. "Of course we are. Don't tell me you don't recognize us, Cavin?"

Mirror-Cavin's breath went' faster and he closed his eyes. "No! I don't believe it! NO!"

With a fast arm Cavin hit Zummi so he rolled off his body and kicked Gruffi so he let go if his leg. Then he got up in a hurry and ran away like he had an ogre after him.

They stared after him in confusion. Gruffi rubbed his snout. "What was the point of that?"

"Quick! We gotta follow him." Cubbi said.

"But it's not OUR Cavin, Cubbi." Zummi said putting on his glasses again. "It's no point."

Cubbi flung out with his arms. "But its Cavin we're talking about, Zummi; Cavin our friend! This might be a different world, but it might still be Cavin in some ways, and I'm gonna figure it out!"

"Cubbi, wait!" Gruffi yelled after him, but Cubbi had already run off after Mirror-Cavin. Gruffi moaned. "Come' on Zummi, we gotta catch him!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Took some time, but I finally managed to finish th next piece. If I find some fault later, I'll change thhem just so you know._

* * *

Well aware that they were probably following him, Cavin ran as fast as he could through the forest.

He was so busy looking behind him after those weird creatures that he didn't pay attention to the path in front of him; and even less he became aware of the person that blocked his way before he bumped into him causing them both to fall over on the ground.

Cavin shook his head and looked down at the person he had met, but before he got to react he got a couple of hands on his shoulders.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you."

"Unwin, I…"

Unwin got up and dragged the younger boy up with him. "Where've you been? You know you're not allowed to walk around in the forest alone. There are dangerous ogres out here!"

Cavin wrestled himself free from his grip and scowled at him. "I'm not a baby, Unwin. I can take care of myself!"

Unwin raced an eyebrow. "Yeah, right, like that time when that troll…"

Cavin quickly turned back to him with an angry expression. "That wasn't my fault!"

"Doesn't matter. The point is you're always looking for trouble. What were you doing out here anyway?"

"Not of your business!" Cavin spitted back and crossed his arms turning his back on him. "I was just… out for some air."

Unwin shook his head and sighed. "Whatever you're doing out here, you're not allowed to go out on your own." He took his shoulder again. "I'm respoisible for you and I wouldn't stand if something happened to you."

"Get a grip. You're not my brother or something."

Unwin let go of him. "Let's go back, Sir Tuxford is waiting."

"Yeah yeah." Cavin mumbled as he turned to follow him, kicking the ground as he walked. But he stopped for a moment and turned back to the path he had come from. He got his eyes glued to a bush and stared hard at it some seconds.

"Cavin? Are you following?"

Cavin turned back and started walking again. "Quit nagging, I'm coming!"

"What are you staring after? Gummi bears?"

Cavin snorted. "Come' on, Unwin. You know I don't believe in those stupid old fairytales."

"Well, hurry up then!"

Cavin followed, but he gave one last look at the bush before he followed the older boy into the forest.

When the two humans were out of sight, three fury heads peaked out of the leaves.

"It… it can't be?" Cubbi said with low voice. "I don't believe it!"

"I don't know what to believe!" Zummi said shaking his head.

Gruffi wrinkled his forehead. "We better follow them! We gotta know what's going on!"

So they followed the humans, far behind them, but still in their heels. They hid when they came to an old broken cottage where they could see a couple of guards standing outside to greet the boys.

"Those are knights of Dunwyn!" Cubbi said.

"They don't look like knights to me." Gruffi said.

"They are! That's Sir Willard and… I don't know the name of the other one but I know he's a knight. "

"It's not certain they are knights here, Cubbi." Zummi patted his shoulder.

"I wanna see what they're up to." Gruffi said and ducked down in the bush again.

They crawled to the other side where they found a broken window they hid under. They didn't dare to look up, but they could clearly hear voices in there, familiar voices.

"How can there be?" sounded Sir Tuxford's voice. "We cannot wait any longer. The King needs our help!"

"But without knowing…"

"We simply have to continue spying."

"But it's too dangerous, Sire!"

"Nothing is safe in this world now, men."

"Besides, the King isn't the only one trapped!" sounded Cavin's voice, angry.

"Cavin, don't…"

Unwin was interrupted by Sir Tuxford. "You're not to disturb the grown up's conversations, lad. You have already caused enough trouble!"

"Come' on, Cavin. Let the grown-up's talk in peace." Unwin said. "Go instead and comfort Princess Calla."

"Let me go!" and then they heard another door being closed, probably Cavin who had left the room.

"Don't be so hard on him, Sire." Unwin said. "It hasn't been easy for him after..."

Sir Tuxford cleared his throat. "Well, it's a pity, but he'll just have to learn when to keep silent in the presence of the elder! Did you see anything while you were out there, Unwin?"

"No Sire, nothing new. I suspect that Cavin ran into an ogre or anything, cause I found him fleeing. But I didn't see anything."

"Just because we haven't seen them, doesn't mean they're keeping quiet."

"But sire." said another man. "How long do you think it is until Igthorn attack with his ogres? There are two weeks since Sir Willard came with the message."

"Igthorn has been clever lately. Maybe it was a trick for all I know."

"Sir Tuxford, we are talking about ogres, they're not the most intelligent kind…"

"But their leader is, and they follow him in everything he does! We'll have to send out some more scouts. Tom and Fred, you go out immediately!"

"Yes, Sire!"

"Quick; hide!" Gruffi commanded, and the gummies hid in the bushes when two men in dark, green and brown robes came out of the hut and marched into the forest.

Gruffi looked at the others, a worried wrinkle on his brows. "Let's get away before they discover us!"

* * *

Back in what they now took for being the Glen, the three gummies gathered in the reflected version of the living room. They had found some food outside, not much, but it was useful for a meal; apples that they were grilling in front of the fireplace that Zummi had lit.

Only Cubbi wasn't able to eat. He sat completely silent not paying the poor apple that was about to get burned any attention.

Gruffi looked compassionate at him. He could understand why he was so upset; getting such an impression of his best friend couldn't have been easy for him. He had to admit that he was worried himself. He had finely learned to trust Cavin, and seeing him this way scared him.

Zummi patted his shoulder gently. "There there, Cubbi. You know that wasn't the Cavin we know. It was only his reflection."

Cubbi looked up at him with sad eyes. "But… you were right, Zummi. He didn't believe in us, he was even scared of us."

"He wasn't the only one." Gruffi said as he blew on his grilled apple. "You saw Unwin; he didn't seem like the Unwin we know from our own world. There he's a bully teasing Cavin all the time, but here he acted like an overprotecting big brother to him. It's obvious that things're a little opposite around here."

Cubbi got up. "If all we know as good are bad, that means that the evil ones are not?"

"No Cubbi, not exactly, let me explain. It works just like a mirror." Zummi said. "I think that's what the Book says; 'the opposite of our own world'. That would probably include an opposite personality for people we know from Dunwyn, not directly a switch of good and evil. Unwin seems to be more caring here, and Mirror-Cavin seems to be a little more rough than our Cavin."

"What Zummi's trying to say is that they've only the opposite person of their real person. Igthorn's still evil as we've got confirmed." He snorted. "I suppose some things stays the same no matter what!"

"Exactly, Gruffi! Unwin isn't evil person just because he's a bully, and Cavin didn't seem mean either, he just…"

"Didn't believe in us." Cubbi looked down. "I wonder what our Cavin would have said if he knew about his reflection."

"I for that matter wonder what the others're gonna say when they discover we're gone."

Zummi and Cubbi looked at him and then at each other, worry and fright in their eyes at the thought.

* * *

"I'm telling you guys they got dragged into the mirror and disappeared into it like nothing!" Cavin said as he entered the library with Grammi, Sunni and Tummi in his heals.

The first thought had been to let the others know what had happened and then he hoped they would find a solution together. It was mostly Cavin who felt the need to share his panic, and even though she wasn't studying the Great Book like Zummi did, Grammi was always there for either comfort or a good advice. Cavin had the feeling that she would know what to do.

He headed to the mirror and held it up to show them. "Cubbi just touched it, and was puled inside it with its magic, and it took Gruffi and Zummi with it too!"

"But why didn't it take you, Cavin?" Sunni said.

"I don't know. I've tried to touch it, but…" he demonstrated by touching the surface, "…nothing happens!"

"But…" Tummi said, "What's wrong with your reflection, Cavin?"

Cavin looked at what seemed to be himself in the mirror. "Zummi explained that the mirror is some kind of a door into another world. He said we would be different on the other side, but I don't understand why my reflection's not right."

"But I can't see myself in it." Sunni said coming closer to the mirror, studying the surface. She was about to stretch out a hand when Grammi grabbed her determinant in her arm.

"No, Sunni! We don't want any more of us disappearing. None of you touch it until we know more about it."

"But Cavin doesn't disappear." Sunni said.

Cavin lowered his head and moaned. "Oh, I really wish I could have gone with them and see if they were alright! I tried but… I wasn't able to do anything."

"There there, it's not your fault." Grammi said patting the young humans shoulder. "Now, let's not panic. I'm sure there must be some explanation in the Great Book." She started walking towards it and started studying the open page with the picture of the mirror.

"You don't think they're… gone, Grammi?" Sunni asked with shivering voice.

Grammi snorted for answer. "Nonsense! People just don't disappear into nothing."

"I hope not." Tummi said and the two others shared his frightened expression.

What if they did'nt come back at all?


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: I may add some changes later, but the story is the same. Enjoy_

* * *

"Are you sure it's here, Zummi?" Cubbi asked.

Zummi looked over the reflected library, wrinkling his nose. "I am quite certain about this. I found the magical mirror in here. We have the great book here in this world, so I'm sure the mirror's got to be here somewhere too."

"But where to start?" Gruffi said flinging out his arms. This is even ea bigger mess than our library.

"I found it in the old closet here… No no, over here." Zummi stopped and walked back to the place where the shelf and the closet had stood. He forgot over and over again that this wasn't his usually library. As he found it, he started to throw things out from old garments, half books and even bottles. "My goodness, what was thins doing here? Oh no, what a shame, this used to be such a good book. Aha! I found it!"

He held it up so the others could see. Gruffi actually smiled and Cubbi jumped up and down in joy. "Well, now we found it, can you make it take us back?"

"Well…" Zummi took off his hat and scratched his head, "I'll just have to remember which spell I used first."

Gruffi's smile was quickly replaced with a frown. "What do you mean 'which spell?'"

"Well, uhm, there were two of them, I didn't really understand either of them, I used them both to see which one worked."

"Teriffic." Gruffi hit his forehead and shook his head. "And I take it you don't remember either of them, huh?"

Zummi looked down, tipping his fingers on his hat. Gruffi sighed heavily.

"Can't you just open the Great Book and see which one it is?" Cubbi said pointing at the book.

Zummi pushed his glasses back on place and smiled. "Oh, an excellent idea, Cubbi."

He put on his hat again and walked over to the shelf where the Great Book was lying. It was lying backwards so the front was the wrong way, but in this case it was the right side, Zummi thought. "Let us see now…" he held up his medallion and was about to place it on the mark when he suddenly moaned. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" Gruffi asked.

Zummi looked back at them with sorry eyes. "The medallion isn't fitting!"

"What?" Gruffi shut his eyes up. "What do you mean 'it's not fitting?'"

"Just Like I said, Gruffi; it doesn't fit!"

"But it is the Great Book, right?" Cubbi said.

"It is, but it's not our Great Book, Cubbi. The seal if reflected and therefore it doesn't fit our medallion, which is right." Zummi let go f the medallion and touched the Great book with melancholic eyes.

"D-does that mean we're not getting home?" Cubbi's bottom lip started to shake.

Gruffi placed a paw on his shoulder and was about to say something when the cib threw himself around him and started sobbing silently into him. Gruffi could nothing but hold around him while he sighed heavily.

"There's gotta be something we can do?"

Zummi sat down at the steps of the shelf and rested his head in his hand, his hat hanging down over his face. He felt so hopeless and miserable and didn't know what to do.

Then suddenly, he got to think of something. "Well, in fact there is something!"

"What?" Cubbi sniffled and looked up, still clinching to Gruffi's shirt.

"Think of it; if we are to open the reflected Book, we need a reflected medallion. And who was it that brought us the medallion in the first place?"

"Cavin!" Cubbi lightened up, but then he bowed his head again. "Oh wait, he didn't' believe in gummi bears."

"Well, the next solution is Sir Gawain. One of them should be wearing the medallion, and we simply have to find them and ask them for help."

"Then let's go find Cavin first since we know where he is." Gruffi decided. Suddenly he too was filled with hope again.

* * *

Outside, they kept their eyes high for every possible danger. Crawling under the bushes, they were eyes high for both Cavin and other creatures like ogres.

"We cust be mareful-da er, we must be careful." Zummi said.

"But how do we get Cavin to listen to us, Zummi?" Cubbi asked.

"We'll have to worry about that later, Cubbi. We have to find him first."

A sudden cry made them all turn to the side.

"Great galloping Gummies!" Gruffi said. "Didn't that sound like…"

Another cry made them sure.

"It's Calla!" Zummi said.

They hurried to see what was going on. when they got to the spot, they got to see two young humans, one of them they recognized as Calla, and they widened they smiled when they saw Cavin too.

"Calla, stop it, it's not that bad!" Cavin said. "You just stepped in a pond, that's all."

"But… my shoes got all dirty!" Calla whimpered.

"Is that… Calla?" Cubbi whispered with disbelief. He didn't' recognize the same cheerful, courageous Princess from his own world. This reflection of Calla looked rather like a… damsel in distress. She wasn't wearing her regular blue silk dress, but a purple one that made her look more like a peasant that a Princess. Her hair, which was normally gathered in a long braid, was loose only decorated with a band around her head.

Cavin didn't seem very comfortable at all having the screaming girl for company. "Can you at least be quiet?" he hissed between closed teeth. "There are ogres everywhere, and they can hear your scream."

"But my shoes, Cavin!" she kept complaining. "They were my best pair!"

"Then why did you put them on when you were going in the forest?" Cavin moaned. "We can just wash them by the river."

"Duck!" Gruffi said as the two children walked towards their hiding spot, Cavin leading, and Calla sulking behind.

"I don't understand that we have to do this after all! This forest is full of ogres led by Igthorn."

"Oh stop it, Cavin!" the Princess shouted angry and walked past him with her nose up in the air. "I need a bath, and I cannot go out alone so you have to come along with me. You know that."

"But…" suddenly, Cavin had to run to catch up with her. "This is a dangerous place."

They gummies looked confused after the two young humans, their eyes wide in disbelief.

"She looked so… girly." Cubbi said.

"Opposite personalities, Cubbi. Remember?" Zummi chuckled at the sight. The normally tomboyish princess was still the determinant and brave girl they knew, even though her character was quite different, she still managed to get the claw around Cavin, and Zummi took that as a good sign.

Cubbi chuckled. "I wonder what Sunni would have said."

Gruffi smiled. "I actually wonder what Calla would have said."

After a second in silence, the three gummies broke into snickering.

They followed them to the river, where Calla was taking a bath behind some bushes while Cavin leaned his back to a tree. Calla often turned around making sure he wasn't looking.

"Would you mind hurry up, Calla?"

Calla only dipped her hair once more. "It's the only place I can have some privacy. I don't want guards all around me while I do my needs. Unlike you, I am not afraid of ogres!"

"I'm NOT afraid." Cavin muttered. "But if something happens to you, I'll get the blame!"

"You are so not acting like a gentleman, Cavin. You should really listen to Unwin more often."

"Oh shut it!" Cavin barked back.

That made her look back at him. "You are aware who you're talking to, Cavin?"

Cavin just snorted back. "Right now, you're just as much Princess as I am a Prince."

She didn't answer continued washing herself, but after a while when she had got dressed, Cavin heard her scream again. "Cavin, HELP!"

"Oh, what is it this time? A spider?" he moaned and walked out from the tree, but he paled when he saw the three ogres at the other side of the river, a purple one, a green one and a yellow. "Oh no!"

The three monsters grinned evilly and closed into them. Cavin dragged a frozen Calla in the arm and started running back. "Come' on, Calla!" They ran between the trees, but it didn't last long before the ogres were right after them.

It was then the gummi bears decided to take action. Suddenly, a rope appeared in front of the first ogres' feet, and it tipped over it landing with his whole body on the ground. The next one tipped ofer him again, but the last one continued and managed to capture Calla.

Cavin turned around an looked up at the beast shaking his fist at him. "Let her go, you big hairball!"

"Let go of me, you stinking beast!" she yelled. "That's not a way to treat a Princess!"

The ogre only laughed. "Me capture Princess." The giant beast lifted up a part of her skirt, causing her to kick him so he let go, but his claws got stuck in the fabric and he managed to rip a part of the skirt in slices.

Calla gasped at the sight. "You… you've ruined my dress!"

"Oh oh, you shouldn't have done that!" Cavin said low and hurried to cover his ears; he knew what was coming.

But the ogre didn't, and he wasn't prepared when Calla suddenly started to scream as loud as she could. He had to let go of her to cover his ears. "Owtch! Girls scream loud."

Calla fell into comatose when she hit the ground, and Cavin hurried over to protect her. He picked up a stick that he hit in front of him in a silly try to keep the ogres away. now they were gathering around them all three of them, laughing down at him. "Two prisoners. Dukie will like."

"But we won't!" a voice said from behind them.

The three ogres got hit in the head at the same time by three small gummi bears that seemed to appear from nowhere. The second after they bounced down and grabbed Calla before they bounced up and away with her.

"Run, Cavin!" Cubbi cried.

Cavin, too startled to think, started to run away from the ogres.

They placed the fainted Princess on safe distance and bounced back to the ogres. Zummi stayed on distance and preformed his fire spell right beside the ogres feet, causing them to scream out loud when they saw it.

"Magic little bears. Run for life!"

"Help! Go back to Dukie!"

The three ogres ran as fast as their hairy feet could carry them. Zummi, Gruffi and Cubbi cheered loud at the victory.

Cavin didn't take part, but went to check on Calla. he lifted her half up and listened to her breath. "Princess? Speak to me, please!"

"She'll be alright." Zummi said over his shoulder.

Cavin's worried face changed into a frown when he saw him and grabbed the stick again. "Stay away, or… or you'll regret!"

"Put that down, we're not gonna harm you." Gruffi said. "We just saved you from those ogres."

"Wait, Gruffi." Zummi stepped in front of him. "He doesn't know us here. We have to take it slow."

Behind him, Cavin didn't see that Calla slowly started to wake up. She blinked confused a few times before she coughed a glimpse of the three bears; before she sighed and fainted again.


End file.
